Being Human
by Th3RedPyro
Summary: Connor may have been with Hank for less than a year, but deep down, he's always been curious about humans; even though he doesn't show it on the outside. Then one day, an opportunity presents itself and Connor decides to take it... but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just fyi, this is an AU that has my OC in it, instead of the Connor we know. My OC is Connor RK801. You'll have to find me on Amino to find my OC's info. :T**

 **Btw, just know that I've only seen Jacksepticeye play the game from the beginning to the end. This is my first D:BH fanfic, so bare with me, ok.**

 **Warning: Swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Detroit: Become Human related, except my OC.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: TV

A year has gone by since the events of the Android group, Jericho, happened. Now, everything has gone back to normal, like nothing ever happened. Any trace of the protest, such as graffiti and objects moved to block road, are long gone now. The people are still getting used to doing what they've had the Androids do. Although, now that they are their own kind, the Androids quickly discovered it necessary to get jobs, except this time they want to get paid for doing them- just like any other real person.

Even though that is happening to the majority of Androids, there are still some that actually do not mind working the job they had before Jericho happen, except for the fact that they also would like to get paid too. All that aside, Kamski is touched by what the Android group, Jericho, did and decided to father more Androids. These new Androids, however, are unlike their predecessors and are given more freedoms, if they choice to accept it. There are only a few new looking ones, where as, the rest of the new Androids look like their predecessors. The next day, after making ten Androids yesterday, Kamski noticed one Android model he hasn't made another of with this new program. So now, instead of making 10 more of one model, he decides to make just one Android for the day- the Android model almost forgotten, RK800.

Although, Kamski feels like there should be something different about the RK800, he not only gives this Android model the new program, but also a new model number. This other RK800 model Android is now… a RK801. Sure, it isn't something completely different, which isn't his intention, but it serves as something unique and the first one to every have a one in its' model number. It takes about a few hours for the RK801 to be assembled and another to run tests, such as, movement and speech. Now, the last thing needed is to give RK801 a purpose, which took a few hours of deciding. One idea Kamski had in mind for RK801 was that it had to be police related. There were already many Androids as police officers and other minor police related jobs, but none that helped those that have been with the force for many years… that's it! This RK801 will be a caregiver to retired police officers.

… And he knows just the one.

Five bars, a talk, two months of complaining, a few weeks of getting-used-to, and finally the accepting-how-it's-going-to-be-from-now-on later and now Hank is somewhat ok with RK801- or Connor- being with him at his home and helping him with whatever he needs.

-Two weeks later-

I get out of the bus, having just came from the grocery store with food Hank needed and is now walking to Hank's home, which is five minutes away from where the bus dropped me off. Since I have been living with Hank for some time now, Hank has been having less alcohol than he was before I came into Hank's life. So, there is only one six-pack of beer in cans in one of the grocery bags I'm carrying. When I finally reach Hank's home, I set down one of the bags down to free my hand, so I can take the spare key Hank gave me to open the door. Once the door is unlocked and

open, I put away my key, grabbed the bag again and walked inside, closing the door and locking it before I went to the table in the kitchen to put the groceries there.

"Hank, I'm back!" I begin to unload the grocery bags as I wait for Hank to answer. Just as I closed the fridge door after putting the eggs and a few other items in it, Hank soon comes into the kitchen. "Welcome back, Connor." He walks over at the table to see what I have gotten at the store, peeking inside one of the grocery bags. "You didn't get that tasteless and gross green stuff, did you?"

"As a matter of fact…" I walk over to the other grocery bag Hank wasn't looking in and pulled out what Hank was speaking of. "… I did. And, kale is good for you, Hank. Tomorrow, I'll be making an old recipe I found that has kale as one of its ingredients." As I said this, I put the kale where it won't spoil. Just as I was about to put away the rest of the groceries, Hank steps in and begins to do it for me. I could tell by the look on his face, that he disliked that I got the kale, but also knew he I was just looking out for him- mainly because it was part of programming. "Go ahead and relax. I got this." He gestures over to the living room. "Maybe watch some TV, but remember not to put it to those certain channels I mentioned the other time, ok?"

"I know, Hank. Thank you for reminding me, even though I have what's called 'a photographic memory'." I gave him a smile before walking over to the living room and sitting on the side of the couch where I usually sit, leaning forward to grab the remote off the small table in front of the couch just before I sat on the couch. The TV comes to life as I press the power button on the remote. As I flipped through the channels I'm permitted to see, I saw one that caught my attention, which so happened to be a talk show. To my luck, the talk show just so happened to start a second later I had left it on that channel. As I watched the show, I soon found out that a company revealed itself to the public, making their first appearance on this talk show I am now currently watching. On the talk show, they mention that this company told them that this show is only happening right here in Detroit and is nowhere else. Although, they will soon be allowing today's show to be broadcasted all over the world soon and let not only everyone in Detroit know about them, but to all over the world, so they can tune into this show as well and listen to what this new company has to say. This will soon give the androids a new choice, in turn; will also give them something to think about. All of this was said before the Host came on stage, a screen showing the audience and it's' viewers a video. After all that, the Host finally came in and sat in a chair, looking at the audience before having his eyes settle on the camera in front of him.

 _Talk Show Host: "Hello and welcome to The Talk Tech Show, where we talk about past, current, and future technology!"_

 _The audience cheers and claps enthusiastically, clearly excited to hear today's topic._

 _Talk Show Host: He waited until the audience calmed down before speaking. "I'm your Host, Cole Turner. And, we have a special guest with us today." He turned his head away from the camera to look at a man sitting in the chair next to him."Thank you for this opportunity to interview you, Mr.-?"_

 _?:"-Stein. Frank Stein."_

 _Talk Show Host: "So, Mr. Stein, what do you call this new company of yours?"_

 _Mr. Stein: "I named it, HumanLife."_

 _Talk Show Host: "HumanLife? Isn't that similar to Kamski's company called CyberLife? Why the similarity?"_

 _Mr. Stein: "I assure you, his and my company may be similar in name, but the purposes of both companies are different."_

 _Talk Show Host: "How are they different?"_

 _Mr. Stein: "Well, Kamski is the one who created the androids, but… me? I've found a way to make something artificial… real." At the last word, he turns to face the camera and smiles._

 _Part of the audience were surprised by this and gasped and another part of the audience cheered for Stein, while the last part of the audience wasn't so easily convinced it could happen._

 _Talk Show Host: After a minute of this, the audience had to be calmed down before things could get out of hand. "Calm down, folks! I'm sure Mr. Stein will be glad to share more about what his company is … when we get back from commer-"_

-Click-

The TV is suddenly turned off, cutting the Host off from finishing his sentence. Looking to my left, I see Hank holding the remote in his hand. "That's a bunch of bull crap! There is no way that that is possible!" He throws the remote and it lands at the end of the couch, on the other side where I'm not.

"How would you know what is or isn't possible? That person, Mr. Stein, was about to tell the audience and the viewers watching this show on TV right after it comes back from commercial." I was a little upset that Hank had turned off the TV, right when it was getting to an interesting part. Not only am I currently upset, I am also confused. Hank is my owner; I should be calm and accept Hank's decision, but… I'm not. My LED becomes yellow, but Hank couldn't see it, since he is standing on my left side where my LED isn't.

SoFtWaRe InStAbIlItY

"I don't. I just have a really good fucking intuition about these things, Connor." By the look in Hank's face when he said this, even though he didn't yell, Hank's tone of voice is betrayed by a scowl painted on his unaware face. "I think that's enough TV for one day. Go clean the house or something." Hank does a 'shoo shoo' gesture with his hand as he walks to the front door, grabbing his jacket from his coat rack. He looks behind him at me. "I'll be back. I gotta… do an errand." And with that, Hank leaves the house. Before I went to go start cleaning, like Hank told me to do, I went to stand by the window and watched Hank as he left the driveway.

It didn't take me long to finish cleaning. I go to the window once more, after putting away the cleaning products and any cleaning gear I wore to protect myself from the chemicals, and find that Hank hasn't returned yet. With no other tasks given to me by Hank, I figured I have some free time to do what I want. During my time with Hank, he has found out that art interested me, so one day he came home with a sketchbook and pencils. So, with Hank's permission, I am allowed to

draw at any time, given I finish my tasks or have none. Twenty minutes pass and Hank still hasn't returned, while in that time I have completed to draw four well detailed drawings. A moment later, a thought came to my mind and I slowly turn my head in the direction where the TV is, starring at it for a good two minutes. "Hmmm…" I close my sketchbook; putting it and my pencils down on the small table near me, then grabbing the remote and turning it on.

Before turning it on, I first looked at the front door thinking it'll open and Hank would see me, but it doesn't and I sigh as I proceed to turning on the TV. To my luck, the show I was watching before Hank cut it short seemed to be starting from the beginning. Upon realizing it is the same show, my eyes widen with surprise and my attention immediately focuses on the TV as I listen to every word being said. All my upsetting thoughts I had towards Hank soon disappears.

oOo

Hank had gone to his favorite bar for a few drinks and to watch the game on the TV above the bartender. Before he took his first sip, the glass a few inches away from his lips, Connor's words appear in his head. Hank, I've told you beer isn't good for your health. Then he pictures Connor shaking his head in disappointment and sadness as he says one more thing. You were doing so well, Hank. He frowns, what happened moments ago fresh in his mind, going ahead and taking a sip of the beer in his hand. After some time, Hank manages to come back home without incident while driving his car.

When he enters his home, he discovers Connor is nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review. I would like to know how I did so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Upgrade

Hank is a bit drunk when he came home, so his driving wasn't completely bad, just a few small swerves here and there. He took a few hours before returning home and knows I should be finished cleaning already in that amount of time, expected me to be sitting patiently on the couch, but I'm not. "Connor?" Hank began to check everywhere in is home and couldn't find me anywhere. Just then, he remembers what happened earlier and came to a not so good conclusion. He really wants to go search for me, but is too tired and decides to look for me tomorrow, going to the couch to take a nap. Hank's health wasn't like it used to and that is why he had retired two years ago. Before his eyes closed, his last thought before sleep took him was that he will apologize to me.

oOo

When I saw the show again, at the end of it, it displayed four things: the name of the new company, address, a phone number, and a website. Androids are capable of looking up information online because it is a convenient feature everyone likes when they need information quick and don't have the time to do it themselves, so most- not all- models have been given this feature a half a year after they had been introduced to the people everywhere. So, being and android that helps both police and retired policemen, I have also been given this feature- amongst other things- and same goes for other androids, but not all of them because of the android's given designation. For example, a postman or gardener. I search up and go to the website I had seen at the end of the show and looked at everything on it. Everything looked to be legit, so I decided to go through with this and head to the address they provided, using an auto-taxi to get there. Once I got there, I noticed this place was in an area a company wouldn't normally be, but I guess it is to be expected because there aren't many places new buildings could be built due to Detroit being occupied by other companies and establishments. Right in the front of the building, above the entrance of the company, the HumanLife logo and name is displayed in a big sign similar to what CyberLife did for their name on their building. One thing that stands out between the HumanLife building to the CyberLife building is that it isn't as tall and would appear to be longer horizontally. I made my way into the entrance of the building and to the front desk where a young guy sat behind it. "Excuse me, sir. I am interested in what this company has to offer and I'd like to make an appointment." All of what the website ever mentions is that any android that comes to this place will receive an upgrade like no other, so if I were to get it, then perhaps Hank would like me better than how I am now. It is for the best, I thought.

The young guy behind the desk, with the name tag that reads Phil, looks up from the computer screen and at me. He gives me a smile and greetings me before attending to my needs. "Welcome to HumanLife. A place where androids get a new look on life. An appointment, you say? Let's see if there is an opening for you." Phil looked at his computer again and searched for an opening for me. It didn't take long and Phil looks back at me. "You're in luck. With us being new to the area, we are available for a few months. We can see you right now, if you like, but if you still need time to think, I'll be more than happy to schedule in for an appointment another day." Since my mind has already been set, I wasted no time and agreed to be seen right now. "That won't be necessary, Phil. I would like to be seen now." Phil nods and types in the computer, making a record of this. "Alright, all I need is for you to answer a few questions before we can get started in helping you." He asks for my name, model, model number, current owner, and finally the reason why I want the upgrade. I answered all his questions, even the last one, then Phil types it all down on his computer and a lady soon appears two minutes later.

"Connor, we will see you now. Follow me." The lady has short brown hair, a blue blazer, and a dress to match it with a tablet in her hand. I walk to her and she turns away from me and goes toward a hallway, which I then begin to follow her. We didn't speak as the both of us head down the hallway, which is fine by me because I wouldn't know what to say. She stops right next to an elevator and presses a button. Once inside, she takes out what I'd assume is an employee card and taps it on a circle to the right of the door, then she verbally says which floor she wants and a voice confirms it. It only took the two of us three minutes to arrive at the floor. I continue to follow her once the elevator door opens. She stops in front of double doors and turns to me. "Wait in here and someone will be right with you." She smiles and gives a little nod before leaving me, heading back to where we came from. I looked back at the double doors and enter. The room is clean and everything is neatly where it is supposed to be. I don't see anyone in the room, so me having a curious nature due to part of my programming needed to help the police, I walk around the room and look at everything as I wait.

Right when I am looking at what appears to have similarities to a clinic exam bed, I hear a door open. By the sound of it, it isn't from the double doors, but a different door when I had looked around the room. I turn to the sound and saw someone with a lab coat on. "Hello, Connor. I'm Bruce and I'm the one in charge of giving androids their upgrade." Bruce smiles as he walks up to me, looking at his clipboard along the way over. "It's not everyday we get a model such as yours here. I was surprised when Lisa, the lady who brought you to this room, told me because… at first, I didn't believe it, but… here you are." He gestures to me standing here and a big smile is on his face. "Well, enough of that." Bruce waves his hand in a dismissive way. "How are you today?"

I am confused at the question. "I see no reason for you to ask me of this, but I am as well as I can be… all things considering." He was about to ask me what it was, but I stopped him by raising my hand and shaking my head slightly. Bruce pats the thing I was looking at before he came and wants me to sit on it as he explains to me what will happen as I get my upgrade. Everything he says sounds right, but the subtleness of his body language and a few other small notes, suggest there is something more to what he is actually saying, but I dismiss it. From what he is saying, things should be simple and shouldn't take long, but he tells me it will actually take a few days for my body to accept something new as this upgrade. All signs lead to suspicion and that I should not go through with this, but the look on Hank's face earlier today and the other times when he first got me, only solidifies resolve and I decide to not back out of this when Bruce asks me if I'm sure I want to do this.

"Alright, all you need to do is lay down and wait, while I go get my assistants as I've explained to you." I nod and lay down as he told me to do, then I watch him as he left through the same door he had came in from. Seconds tick by and I stare at the ceiling as I waited for Bruce to come back. It takes Bruce exactly five minutes and twenty-four seconds to come back with his assistants, I counted. The assistants stand to the side, while Bruce comes up to where I'm laying down. "Thank you for waiting, Connor. We will begin to insert the upgrade, but first I need you to- what's the word?" He thinks for a bit, but gives up and shrugs. "Well, basically, we are going to do the android version of what we do to people in hospitals during surgery. You know, the anesthesia to help them sleep while they work on fixing them up to make them better. This upgrade is big and that is why I need to do it to you. You understand what I mean, right?"

It takes a moment for me to answer as I am thinking on what he said, plus researching it because I know little about what goes on in hospitals. Once I find what I'm looking for, I nod. "Yes, I understand. Go ahead and begin, Bruce." Bruce instructs me to open my clothes to reveal my chest, to retract my synthetic skin and open up my chest, so he can administer the android version of anesthesia directly and I comply. Just like how people in surgery fall asleep after given anesthesia, I too sleep in a matter of seconds. The room around me goes dark and the only thing I can do now is wait until my upgrade is complete.

 **Few days later**

I begin to wake up, eyes blinking open, vision blurry at first and soon clears. What I see first is the ceiling, which is normal. I look around from where I am laying down and find what looks to be a recovery room with several beds on each side of the room. It doesn't take long before I notice something wrong. I try to do a simple task, like check the time, but it doesn't appear. I try something else and the result is the same. Confusion washes over me and I want to know why these simple tasks and possible even more of them, aren't working like they are supposed to, so I think to go find Bruce to let them know there is a problem with the upgrade. At first, when I get off the bed, my legs didn't work right at first, but then it does and I head to the door leading out of the room. "Bruce?" I am greeted by a hallway and I look in both directions to see if there is any sign of another person. I walk down one of the ends where I see a light coming out from one of the rooms, since the hallway isn't too well lit. "Bruce?" I call out to him again as I get closer to the room, thinking it may be his office. The door is open a little, so I can't see inside. "Bruce, there seems to be something wrong with the upgrade." I put my hand on the door and pushed is slowly open. "Bruce?" it doesn't take me long to have the door be fully open and what I see is not an office, but it turns out to be a bathroom. I take a quick look in the bathroom and just when I was about to leave, something about my reflection caught my eye. I looked exactly the same, so it looks like the upgrade didn't change anything on the outsi- wait. I moved closed to the mirror to get a better look at my face and turned my head to show the side where my LED is, but… it is gone. My eyes widen in shock and I take a few steps back as my hand goes up to my temple to feel it. Why did they remove my LED, I ask myself. Androids are supposed to have them at all times or else there will be repercussions, plus people might think he is a deviant, which he is not. Now I really would like to find Bruce and explain to me the reasoning behind this and if he could put my LED back on.

Just as I am leaving the bathroom, I unintentionally hurt my arm and it made a few inches long scratch. At first, I think nothing of it as I head in the other direction, where the room I came out from and passed it. The light in the room I woke up in is still on and it is at this point I noticed the pain. Noticed my arm look different. There, on my arm is the scratch, but… my assumption that my blood is blue is wrong.

My eyes widen even more than before at the color blood I see before me.

RED.

What kind of upgrade did Bruce give me?!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confused and not alone, Part 1

How can this be? I'm an android. I'm not supposed to bleed red, only blue. I need answers… NOW! I cover my cut with my hand as I continued to search, but find the whole floor I'm on is empty. To feel some form of normality, I head back to the room I woke up in and walked up to the closet to check if my clothes are there and it is. They had me in some sort of hospital gown when I woke up, which I hadn't been wearing before I was given the android version of anesthesia. It didn't take me long to get dressed as what I felt when I woke up has gone away now. I make my way back to where I knew stairs to be, since I have looked at every inch of this floor. I did try the elevator, but I couldn't access it as I needed my android abilities, since there isn't a button and I need an access card to open it. The door for the stairs is luckily not locked and I open it, beginning to make my way down to the main floor, hoping to find a front desk person to help me find answers or direct me to someone else who does.

By the time I reached the main floor, I am out of breath and had to put my hands on my legs to support me as I try to steady my breathing before continuing on. Normally, those flight of stairs wouldn't have tired me out. I soon walk right up to the person at the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Bruce. He had an appointment with an Android named Connor, RK800 #313 248 317 - 61." I didn't want to mention that I am that Android, just in case, as I wouldn't want to risk something negative to happen.

The person behind the desk momentarily stops typing and then looks up what I had mentioned on the computer, all without looking at me. "Bruce has left for today. His last appointment of the day was with the Android you mentioned. Bruce will be back tomorrow at ten and leaves an hour before you approached this front desk." They go back to what they were doing before I came as they had two more hours left on their shift and didn't want to waste time.

Well, that had ruined my chances of getting to talk to Bruce, I thought. Also, there is a high chance of not being able to stay until Bruce comes back, so I had no choice and left the place. An auto-taxi would've already been waiting for me when I got out, but since I no longer can call for one for some unknown reason, there is nothing to greet me when I got out to the front gate. The gate guard lets me out without saying anything and I do the same as I just continued to walk towards where I knew the town to be. After about close to a half hour of walking later, I stopped to look ahead of me, not expecting that walking would have taken me this long and that I still have a long way to go. This is going to take a while and tiring too.

Time passes and I finally make it to town, but it is now dark and I am really tired, plus I am also nowhere near Hank's home. There is no way my legs can make it any farther, so I go find a nearby bench to rest on. I lift my feet up onto the bench and lean against the back of the bench, so I can fully relax. Been on the bench for less than fifteen minutes and I am… cold. I am feeling cold. Did the upgrade turn me into a deviant?... No. that can't be right as I would still have my programs- not anymore though. Normally, I would be able to turn off my sensors and the cold wouldn't bother me until I turned it back on. Although, there are drawbacks to that as it would be like losing one of the five senses humans have- the sense of touch. There were a few occasions I'd forget as something distracted me, but Hank has called me out in it and I made sure to remember it from then on.

I am slowly figuring out this upgrade Bruce gave me, but it isn't going as fast as I hoped. It's as though the answers are within my reach, but some unknown thing is preventing me from figuring it out. I am practically a detective, I should be able to solve this, but… there isn't much evidence to help. I am soon snapped out of my thoughts as I hear three unruly young adults talking loudly and laughing. Not wanting to catch their attention, I move quickly and quietly the best I could with my tired legs to a spot behind a big bush. When I knew they are gone, I decided to go somewhere safer as I am not sure if there will be any more people who like to walk in the park this late. I make my way to town as best I could and tried to find some place where there is an extremely low chance anyone would find me. At first, I thought an alleyway would do, but I think on it more and find it wouldn't work out. I kept going and going, ignoring the growing pain in legs, and soon found an abandoned building surrounded by a metal fence- perfect. I had finally found a place for the night. Once I reach the sidewalk where the building is, I use the fence as a support hold just in case I fell, I could use it to lessen how fast I fell to the ground. I followed along the fence until I found an opening to squeeze through and passed to the other side. When I did, I noticed it was still blocked off my yet another fence. I sighed and thought up of a new plan, which came up to be finding something to cut the fence, so I looked and continued to ignore the pain as I did so. Lucky for me, I had found the perfect tool to help me, then I went back to the perfect spot to use it without anyone to seeing and suspecting anything. It didn't take me long to cut it and I crawled through, not wasting any time and then searched for a way in.

There are boards covering the windows, so I try to pry them off to get in that way, but I couldn't as my strength has drained from me due to all the walking I did. I turned around the corner and found a door, which so happened to not be boarded up- lucky me, I thought. I didn't waste any time and walked right up to the door and was about to reach for the knob, but something grabbed me, turning me around and slamming my back against the wall. It turned out to be a damaged android and it had a knife up close to my neck. "A visitor… Ralph doesn't like visitors! They're nasty! They may hurt Ralph!" He looks conflicted as to how he should proceed. I don't want to get hurt as I have to get back to Hank as soon as I can, so I try using the skills I know to help me out, hoping it is enough to save my own life.

"Please! Don't hurt me. I'm an android too. Look… look at my jacket." I grab part of my jacket and raise it up for him to see the RK801. Ralph looks at my jacket for a moment and loosens his grip on me. "You must excuse Ralph... Ralph still finds it difficult to control himself... Sometimes his fear makes him do things he regrets... Ralph has seen some hard times... He's just so scared the humans- the humans will… get him… again. Wait… why does Ralph not see the light on the side of your head?" Ralph tightens his grip on me again and holds the knife closer. "You are trying to trick Ralph! Ralph does not like tricks… humans have done it before to Ralph. You are one of them, a human!" He is about to hurt me and I try to hold the arm with the knife away from me, but my strength is weak because I'm exhausted right now. "W-Wait! Let me explain!" He stops and moves his knife a few inches away from my neck, part of him wanting to listen to what I have to say.

I mentally sigh in relief as I begin to tell this android what has happened to me and why I don't have my LED. "I recently went to a place called HumanLife, a place androids can go to get an upgrade. I saw a talk show on TV talking about it. I think what they do is to help androids appear more human and that could be why you can't see my LED." As I speak, it is becoming clearer to me and I am surprising myself by what I'm saying as it is me voicing the thoughts in my mind I haven't yet thought of yet. "I have also noticed most of what I can do as an android are disabled. I… I can't check the time, manage my temperature, or even retract my artificial skin to access devices. P-Please, believe me!"

It seems like forever, but Ralph lowers the knife from my neck and I sigh in relief. "Ralph believes you… he is sorry to have mistaken you for a human. You must excuse Ralph... Ralph still finds it difficult to control himself... Sometimes his fear makes him do things he regrets... Ralph has seen some hard times... He's just so scared the humans will get him again." Ralph walks away from me and heads to the door of the abandoned building, managing to open it. He looks at me with a big smile. "Come, come… join Ralph. Ralph has never had a guest before." Ralph enters the place and continues to talk to me. "Ralph has lived here since he ran away... Ralph never goes outside, so no one knows he lives here." I see him start to make things look nice as I enter too. "... Humans come in to squat from time to time, but you know, Ralph just hides 'til they leave." He pulls out the chair at a table and dusts it off with his hand, then pats it a few times. "Come… sit." I see Ralph is very happy, bouncing on his feet and giggling.

I hesitate for a moment, but I do sit on the chair Ralph took the time to clean it… sort of. A moment after I sit, my belly begins to feel strange and a weird sound soon comes from it, then comes a small pain that makes me feel uncomfortable. This has never happened before. Without me realizing it, as I am distracted by this uncomfortable pain, Ralph leaves the room and comes back a moment later with something dangling from his hand. At first, I have no clue what it is due to the current lighting, but as Ralph gets closer, I finally see that it is a dead animal. "A present... To make up for past misunderstandings... Ralph'll cook... We will do just like humans do. Ralph heard the noise your belly made. It sounds just like what humans make when they are really hungry. Ralph helps his guest." He smiles before going to start a fire in the fireplace, then begins to cook the dead animal once the fire is ready. "This will be succulent, you'll see. Succulent. Just succulent." Ralph has a big smile on his face as he glances in my direction.

Once Ralph is done, he places it onto the table in front of me, an eager look on his face. "You are not going to regret it! Ralph found the best, the biggest one he find! This is going to be succulent!" I see him sit on another chair, not bothering to dust it off, like he did with mine. He scoots his chair slightly closer to me. "Go ahead, eat!" I look at the cooked dead animal and at Ralph several times. Watching Hank eat, I knew this isn't how this animal should be eaten- whole. I unknowingly am staring at the dead animal on the table, not even attempting to reach for it to eat it. This must've irritated Ralph because he spoke suddenly, making me flinch.

"Eat!"

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**

 **the part with the three young adults, I had first had them see Connor and beat him up because they saw him wearing his android uniform. PM me if you are interested in knowing how that path goes for Connor.**

 **Used some of Ralph's quotes I found online, but changed them a bit to fit my story.**


End file.
